Subjects: Unknown
by CagedRaven
Summary: Continuation of Subjects: Having fallen into a life of semi balance new drama filled problems and threats shake their world. Yaoi


**Subjects: Unknown**

* * *

_CagedRaven_

_I do not own Naruto*_

_**A/N: This story is a continuation of another (Subjects). If you haven't read that one first you will not understand this one. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I watched the television screen before me, lights dancing on the walls and my skin as the sun set quickly leaving the room in semi darkness. My blue eyes grew heavy, sleep trying to consume me but I wasn't ready for it. My mind was moving through too many topics; the death of my creator by my own hands that seemed like yesterday and how I wished he was still alive so I could do it again. How we burned the building down, killing the scientists and Numbers that got in our way while letting the others live their own lives the way they saw fit. Shikamaru had told me that most likely they would group up just like us as the wolf's DNA ran through our bodies and cried for a pack. I didn't think they would make it in a month unless their 02 were as clever as the two I had with me.

Hinata's pups stayed as far as they could away from me without leaving their mother's side as if scared from the murder I committed on their brother. I didn't blame them and was sure they would never consider me family again while Hinata tried her hardest to hide the limp she still sported as if to save my feelings. I couldn't be by her side too much either, the guilt was tearing me apart - eating me alive and draining all that I was. Every time I looked into those pearl eyes I had flashbacks of how my claws felt slicing through her flesh. The taste of her blood on my tongue as I swallowed it down and the sound of her shrieks in pain. My memories of the time under the Obedience were blurry and scattered but I remembered the things I would rather forget. Like killing Kiba. I wasn't sure if hated it or not but in the end I felt betrayed by him and tried to forget that as well.

As if Shikamaru could sense my depression (and maybe they all could) he had told me to go with Sasuke. The pale human... if that's what he was anymore, had moved out of Hatake Kakashi's home, choosing to live in Tsunade's old apartment after the place grew tight. With the four of us, the wolves, Ino and the two male humans themselves the three room house was looking kind of cramped. Although Ino went to her own home regularly to patch things up with her parents after the miscarriage she still wanted to stay by Shikamaru's side. As far we were concerned she was one of the pack now and Hinata seemed to get along with her now that she wasn't carrying pups. Hatake Kakashi didn't seem to mind either, taking everything in stride as if he had always lived this way.

I took up Shikamaru's suggestion, Sasuke all but dragging me to the smaller living space that wasn't too far away from the others with barely controlled excitement. I couldn't help but think he was acting like a child. We've lived together by ourselves now for two months but it didn't seem that way as I returned to Hatake Kakashi's house a lot to be with the others and Tsnuade dropped by to do quick checkups on me. She wanted to see if Sasuke's blood had fully removed the trigger her name caused within me, so far so good. When she first brought it up I remembered I had asked the older male human, Jiraiya, why Orochimaru wanted him dead too. I understood Tsunade, she was working with him at the time. She was the only other person who knew how we worked, what we were made of and all that shit. Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders while Tsunade scowled at him.

"I think I know why," She glared, "You told your student, Minato, what we were doing. I didn't know what hell Orochimaru was doing at the time but I was making some earth changing things happen. A cure all-"

"Magic guinea pig?" He had laughed at her and received a well-aimed punch to his gut that had him doubling over in pain. I had laughed at them, laughed at my idiotic creator as the reasoning for all this shit sounded like a fight between siblings.

The side lamp turned on and had my eyes adjusting to the new source of light as I looked away from the flashing TV. My arms tensed around my raised knee as I took in the human's body. His bare chest and abdomen were covered in water droplets from the shower, his sweats hitting him low on his hips as he towel dried his dark hair.

"Why're you sitting in the dark?"

I shrugged, not able to think of anything to say that wouldn't sound retarded. I knew he meant nothing by it, still waiting for me to get my head together before he showed me the eighth wonder of the world but sometimes I felt like he did this on purpose. I looked away from him, biting the inside of my cheek. It's not that I wasn't ready anymore, or that I didn't want it. I did, _really_. I wanted him to kiss me again and make my feel the way he did before but something kept stopping me.

I heard him sigh as he walked into the kitchen, pulling out a container from the fridge that held his favorite drink, coffee he had called it. It smelled great as it was made in the machine but when I tried it the drink gave me a restless night and a draining day afterwards. I didn't want it anymore even when he said to try it in the morning. I didn't see what time of the day had to do with anything, he drank the stuff all the time, so I ignored his suggestion and stuck to my water.

I could hear the pot begin to heat up, scent the coffee grinds blending with the steaming water to create his drink of choice as the aroma filled the apartment. I closed my eyes, listening to his feet move on the tiled floor as I tuned out the voices and songs playing on the television I still hadn't muted. I kind of remembered that too although it was really blurred the fuck up; the way my body moved on top of his, the way it felt and how it left me restless - needy.

My eyes opened as I heard the clanking of the spoon hitting the mug while he mixed his milk in. I could feel the heat behind them and knew my eyes were red with want. I stood up thinking I should go into my room like I usually did when this happened. He must have thought it was odd as he always woke up with me sleeping beside him but my feet took me toward the kitchen's entry way. I stood there leaning against the wall watching his back move as he finished making his cup of coffee and set the mug down on the countertop, peeking over his shoulder as he felt my eyes on him. He met my gaze briefly, returning to his cup after I looked away. I shook my head as I turned around and went for the front door, cursing him and then myself for being so stupid.

* * *

I walked slowly through the trees, not in the mood for running as the deer evaded me like always. I could trust the animals of the forest to remain the same... Moving with heavy feet I made as much noise as possible if only to prove how irritated I was and blow off steam that I didn't hear the steps behind me.

"Is something wrong?" I turned with a start, facing Shikamaru. I threw a twig I was snapping into smaller pieces to the ground nonchalantly as I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Sasuke called Kakashi telling us you were on your way but after a couple of minutes I knew you'd be here." I groaned, realizing I was becoming predictable. "Besides that, you're making such a racket how could I not know."

I glared at him only because I know he wanted me to lighten up.

"Really, what's the matter?" He sighed out when I didn't crack a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He ran a hand through his thick hair; brows pulled tightly together as he walked closer to my side and slapped his hand so hard on my back I almost lost my footing. I shot him a glare but quickly lost it when our eyes locked and I looked away. "Look, Naruto, it's been two months already. He's dead, we won. Forget the rest of it because we have. If you keep reliving it he will only continue to control you."

I wanted to beat him bloody for making sense; instead I took it out on the inside of my cheek. Biting it raw until a copper taste coated my tongue fully, I could smell it in the air and I was sure he could too but he didn't say anything about it.

"Go back home, relax, and I'll see you tomorrow." He patted my shoulder lightly, pushing me in the general direction of Sasuke's apartment before waving me off. He wasn't going to leave until I did first.

"Fine." I sighed, swallowing the pooled blood in my mouth and moved out of his reach, making my way back through the dark forest.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was gone for but when I entered our home it was dark and I could hear his silent intakes of air from his steady sleep. I closed the front door softly, not wanting to wake him up and made my way over to his bedroom. He kept his door open, a clear invitation that if I wanted to join him I could, although, we both knew a door wouldn't be able to stop me. Kicking off my shoes and pulling off my shirt, I walked towards the bed and crawled beside him, happy he wasn't under the sheets tonight.

He must have heard me or felt the bed sag underneath my weight I thought as his eyes cracked opened. His voice was heavy with sleep, making something I wasn't familiar with run up my spine. "Feeling better?"

"Not really." I mumbled, moving slightly closer to him as I took in his features within the darkness of his bedroom. He asked even though I was sure he didn't know what was wrong to begin with, the jackass.

"Hmm." He grinned, rolling onto his back and dragging me with him, holding me tight as he pretended to fall back to sleep instantly, "Maybe sleep will make you forget."

His lips were inches from mine, our bodies so close they could become one. I felt it, his hardness digging into me that had my eyes grow heavy with need as I remembered what happened last time when we were in the woods at night. I shifted over him, settling on top of it and gave us both a spark, it had me nipping at my lower lip.

One of Sasuke's hands grabbed my hips, an airy laugh dancing across my face, "I'm trying to be good here, idiot."

"Sleep won't help me but I know something that will." I breathed out, running my tongue lightly across his lips as my fingers curled into the fabrics covering the bed beneath us. I groaned inwardly, he made it seem so easy but I didn't even know where to begin.

His dark eyes looked into my red as he took in a calming breath. "You're positive about this? I won't be able to stop myself."

I pulled at his hair sharply, forcing him to crane his head back into the mattress as I looked down into his face. If I wanted him to stop I could make him by myself, I wasn't the weak female Sakura he was used to. I growled, "Just do it, no more questions."

He grinned, pushing my head down fast so our lips could meet and his tongue completely entered my mouth. I felt it run across the roof of my mouth, play at the sharp edges of my fangs and tease my own tongue to life. His head tilted to side once free of my grasp, his hand pulling at the roots of my hair as I was consumed both by his mouth, my wants, and the heavy scent emitted by our bodies.

I pulled away, biting my lower lip harshly as his other hand grabbed my ass firmly, blood dripping down my chin and drawing patterns on my neck. He licked it up, pulling a small bit of my skin in between his teeth, biting and rolling it about until it bruised.

I didn't know my eyes had closed until they fluttered open on a sigh, leaning into all his touches as he moved his hand underneath the waistline of my pants. My eyes locked with his, hesitation threatening to overtake the fire burning me up from the inside as he cupped the cheek of my ass. He watched my face as if I was an open book waiting to see when I turn the next page or if he should do it for me.

I rolled off him, giving Sasuke my back as I stood. I heard him sigh, his arms falling heavily onto the mattress like he knew this was going to happen. Facing him I undid the drawstring holding my pants up and let the clothing fall with gravity, running my tongue over my dry lips and catching the scab of my own inflicted wound that would be gone in seconds. His eyes moved up my naked body, "They seemed to be in the way."

He ran his hands over his face before standing as well, walking over to me as his eyes still roamed. "Normally the virgin doesn't just strip like that."

My brows furrowed, confusion eating at my thoughts. "Virgin?"

"Mm-hmm," He pressed his lips to mine, pulling away just as quickly only to do it again as he talked in between. "That would be you."

"I don't get it."

"It's alright, you won't have to know for much longer." He pushed me into the wall behind us, my back arching from the coldness hitting my hot skin. I tilted my head up, not waiting long for his fierce kiss to land on my lips. His hands moved down my body, feeling my stomach and causing the muscles to draw in at the touch until he fingers finally reached the tight curls and toyed with them. My legs spread, giving him a place to settle as I moaned when his fingers touched my heated flesh, my lower lips caught in his teeth.

He stroked me at a slow pace, causing me to whine and curl my toes into the carpet but he ignored me, leaving my mouth altogether as he licked my chest, pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking on that next.

"Do it like before!" It came out so airy and weak I bit tongue, knowing I would regret it later.

He chose to lift me up instead and place me on the bed, forcing me to fall back as he pulled me to the edge. I felt his fingers at my lips, "Suck them."

My lip curled up, "Why?"

His hand never moved from my lips and his eyes never left mine as he lowered his mouth over my entire length. My eyes snapped shut, my jaw locking as my claws dug into the bed. He pulled up, dragging skin with it and ripping a curse from my mouth when he let go. "Shit!"

"Do what I do." I winced, feeling his tongue slide up my heated flesh till he got to the top and took all of it in his mouth again. He wasn't moving, though, and I knew why.

"Oh, fuck." My voice shook as I grabbed his hand and did the same thing watching his eyes in the dark as the fire behind them threaten to burn me. When he moved I followed, copying all the actions he performed and wonder how long we would do this - I didn't think I would last much longer.

Pulling his fingers free, Sasuke grabbed my hip with his other hand and pushed the wet digits into me. I bucked further into his mouth, the sharp pain taking me by surprise as I glared at him. "What the hell is that?"

I didn't like the feeling, I wanted it out. I moved under him but his fingers weren't going anywhere but deeper. My heated flesh slid out of his mouth with a pop as I moaned, "It'll pass, wait for it."

"Wait for what, you bastard-" my eyes rolled closed as my words ended on groan.

"That." He grinned, leaning over me as his fingers pumped into me, hitting that spot each time.

Soon my body was reaching it limits, my gasps for air doing little more than making noise as he pulled me into a deep, toe curling kiss when he stopped everything and pulled down his own pants, not giving me any kind warning, and pushed himself inside me stretching me painfully wide.

My back and neck craned off the bed from the pain alone as my hands found their way to his back, drawing trails from where they started. He hissed about the tightness but bit his tongue and forced me to swallow some of his blood to dull the pain faster than my own healing abilities would allow. I glared at him when he rocked his hips, unsure of how I felt from the feeling of him inside me - it was bad enough I was used to him being on top of me.

"Ready?" It didn't seem like I had much of a choice as he hips were already moving but I nodded anyway. He slammed into me hard, hitting that same spot like before with his fingers. I bit my tongue, trying to hold in a moan of pleasure as he continued this pace, pulling my inside out and pushing them right back in. I was moved more towards the center of the bed, his knees touching the sides of my ass while the speed he moved never slowed down.

"Fucking," I gritted out as my nails bit into his thighs. "Fuck!" I wasn't going to last.

With his next thrust, I exploded. Wetness covering my abdomen as I let noises I couldn't hear out, riding it completely and I felt him leave me only to pump his release on top of my damp skin. I was so lost in the after effects I didn't register my legs curling into my chest as his lips pressed against mine, taking all I had left before sleep swallowed me up.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Yeah~! A real steamy, sexy, scene in the first chapter since I never wrote one in the first story, go yaoi fans lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I also tied up some loose ends. Can't wait for the next chapter ^-^

Oh, I had a quick question too: **_Would you like me to switch between the views of Naruto and Sasuke or should I just leave it the way it is? _**Leave an answer in your review and judging from my readers I'll take it from there :)**_  
_**

CR


End file.
